The invention herein described relates to a method of treating mesenteric adenitis in humans. Although applicant does not intend to be held to a particular theory, applicant believes that the treatment is effective as the result of control of viral causes of the condition.
The mesentery is a peritoneal fold, encircling the greater part of the small intestine and connecting the intestine to the abdominal wall. Occasionally, the mesenteric lymph nodes can become inflamed, a condition known as mesenteric adenitis. The causes of mesenteric adenitis are not fully understood; however it appears that viral illnesses can cause the mesenteric lymph nodes to become swollen and reactive. This condition can cause patients considerable abdominal discomfort.